Desperate Union
by Crong
Summary: The New Republic Launches an attack on the Vong Fleet of coruscant to be helped by an Imperial fleet of both Jedi and Dark jedi


Desprate Union  
  
By Kenneth E. Kratt  
  
Rated PG-13 for Violence and Language, this might change after I get more chapters done  
  
All characters are the properties of George Lucas and his minions of Authors EST.  
  
  
  
WARNING! Spoilers  
  
Aftermath of Star by Star  
  
Ch. 1  
  
Last ditch effort  
  
The once City-Planet came into view as a speck as the New Republic fleet, or what's left of it approached the Vong Space. Wedge Antilles rubbed his hand as it ached. He laughed to himself "I'm getting old."  
  
"Vong fleet coming into view, I'm reading at least 200 worldships and a currently unknown number of Corvettes and Coral Skippers sir." An officer announced over the comm.  
  
"Outnumbered 10 to 1 still, perhaps it is a good day to die, launch all fighters prepare the torpedo's this will be our finest hour." The General said over the comm.  
  
Swarms of X-wings, Y-wings, old Tie Defenders, Head hunters, and A- wings launched from the hangers of the Massive yet outnumbered New Republic Fleet, swarming into a great cloud as they headed for the Massive Coral Fleet.  
  
"We have no Jedi this time, but its worth ---" Wedge was interrupted by a burst transmission.  
  
"Were here wedge, sorry were late" Luke's voice came over the comm.  
  
Wedge smiled as he saw the Jedi Fleet of 1 Stay Destroyer and another swarm of fighters, no doubt loaded with the Jedi's best weapon, shadow bombs.  
  
"Glad to see you come old buddy." Wedge said over the comm.  
  
"Same here wedge but we should really just concentrate on the moment, were still outnumbered" Luke said through the cockpit of his X-wing.  
  
"I know" Wedge said.  
  
As the two most famous Rogue's talked the Vong threw there offensive towards the NR fleet, the massive cloud of Coral skippers meeting that of the NR like that of two large armies meeting. Plasma and blue steaks or torpedo's seen even from the New Republic Cap ships.  
  
One by one the Coral skips took out the NR Ships even when the Jedi joined the fight, they were too late to save the pilots and now they themselves were on the verge of being destroyed.  
  
"Luke get out of there! You have a son and a wife to think of!" Wedge screamed through the comm..  
  
"That's a negative old buddy, we will fight to the bitter end." Luke said, a little bit of fatigue in the Jedi master's Voice.  
  
An officer looked at the Radar of the Battle and blinked as he saw the Green Specs of Imperial Registered Ships entering the Battle right behind the unprotected Vahn Fleet.  
  
"Crap, as if things couldn't get anything worse" Wedge said dryly.  
  
He spoke too soon, just as the ships emerged from hyperspace they fired their weapons, at the Vong. A massive Eclipse Class Super Star Destroyer fired its super weapon at a massive moon sized world ship, causing it to rumble then shatter. The Coralskippers became confused suddenly, loosing their battle contact.  
  
"How did they know that, that Ship contained the Yammosk? Wedge asked through the comm.  
  
Luke was just as surprised as wedge "The Commander of that Imperial Fleet is a Jedi."  
  
The Fighting became intense as Turbo lasers and what appeared to be shadow bombs collided against the Coral Hull of the World Ships and Corvettes, the laser fire too intense and dense for the Shields Operators for the dovin basals to catch.  
  
Claw Fighters (Modified Tie Defenders) Tore through the Coral skippers, Luke could feel that a lot of the pilots were Force Sensitive and they acting as one in a fight, they were flanked from the bottom by Captured A-wings, sending in Shadow bombs that shattered upon the users will. Whoever was the mastermind behind this was a genius.  
  
"Dark Jedi?" Wedge asked.  
  
"No, the commander isn't but I sense some of the pilots have anger running through them." Luke said.  
  
"So both Jedi and Dark Jedi working together?" Wedge asked, astonished.  
  
"Its not un heard of Wedge, after all, this galaxy is our home, dark Jedi or Jedi makes no difference they would fight together to make sure the Vong do not take over." Luke said as he fired a shadow bomb into a Coral Skipper, he then detached part of the coral skipper and maneuvered it towards its wing mate, causing the coral to pierce the other Fighter.  
  
"New Republic fleet, please lock our craft as friendly and follow our fighters into the Vong Capital ships so we can combine our efforts and finish them off." A voice of a man, Luke knew was the Commander.  
  
The Imperial and New Republic Fighters swarmed around the Capital ships, dodging the fire of Plasma and Turbo laser as they unloaded Torpedo's and Shadow bombs on the massive Vong fleet, tearing it apart.  
  
Wedge looked at his tactical display and saw a lone Cruiser retreating being guarded by the remaining coral skippers  
  
"That's the warlords craft!" Wedge screamed through the Comm. "All Craft break from current combat and attack the retreating cruiser!"  
  
"No there too far" Luke said through the omm...  
  
"Sithspit!" Wedge cursed as he slammed his hands on the counsol and sat in his chair.  
  
"Its okay wedge, let them escape, this is a major victory for the New Republic" Luke said.  
  
"And the Empire" Wedge murmured.  
  
Ch.2  
  
Meet the Crongs 


End file.
